The present invention relates generally to developing and digitally processing film, and more particularly to a method and system for self-service film processing.
Images are used to communicate information and ideas. Images, including print pictures, film negatives, documents and the like, are often digitized to produce a digital image that can then be instantly communicated, viewed, enhanced, modified, printed or stored. The flexibility of digital images, as well as the ability to instantly communicate digital images, has led to a rising demand for improved systems and methods for film processing and the digitization of film based images into digital images. Film based images are traditionally digitized by electronically scanning a film negative or film positive that has been conventionally developed using a wet chemical developing process, as generally described below.
Conventional film processing generally involves the customer dropping off or sending a roll of exposed film to a film development lab for conventional wet chemistry development, and then returning at some later time to pick up the prints and the developed negatives. Conventional wet chemistry photo processing systems have evolved to the point that the film can be processed within one hour. However, even with the advent of one-hour photo processing, the process generally involves a high degree of customer inconvenience. For example, picking up the prints and developed negatives often requires a second trip and the photographic prints and negatives can only be picked up when an attendant or technician is on duty. Another problem is that the pictures are often developed in view of the public. This can create problems when sensitive pictures are developed, such as in the case of trade secrets or confidential information. In the case of mailing developed negatives and the prints to the customer, there is always a possibility that the prints or negatives could be damaged or lost during shipment.
Conventional film processing generally requires the customer to provide specific instructions as to the number of prints and any specialized requirements. These instructions cannot be changed and once the film has been developed, the film cannot be redeveloped. In addition, additional prints or modifications to the prints are requested after the customer has reviewed the prints. This requires the customer to provide the negatives and return at another time to pick-up the prints. In many cases, the instructions, such as lightening, cropping and the like, are not followed exactly or the customer is not fully satisfied. The customer must then go through another round changes. This is time intensive and inconvenient for the customer. Furthermore, conventional film processing systems and methods may not be able to accommodate some requests; even if a customer makes the requests at the time the film is developed. For example, a customer is unlikely to be able to receive both black and white and full color images from a single roll of film.
One implementation of the invention comprises a self-service film processing system. One embodiment of the self-service film processing system comprises a film processing system and a display. The film processing system operates to develop and digitize film received by the customer to produce one or more digital images. In a particular embodiment, the film processing system comprises a digital film processing system that develops and digitizes the film to produce the digital images. The digital images are then displayed to the customer. The self-service film processing system includes may include one or more customer input devices that allow the customer to interact with the self-service film processing system. For example, the customer can choose the particular digital images to print, store, or otherwise output. The customer can also enhance the digital images using various image correction programs.
Another implementation of the invention comprises a self-service digital film processing system. In this embodiment, the self-service digital film processing system comprises a customer interface, a development system, a scanning system, and a data processing system. The customer interface includes a display and a film receptacle that operates to receive undeveloped film from a customer. The development system operates to coat a processing solution onto the undeveloped film and develop the film. The scanning system operates to scan the coated developed film and produce sensor data. The data processing system operates to receive the sensor data and produce digital images that are displayed on the display to the customer. In a particular embodiment, the self-service digital film processing system includes one or more output devices, such as a printer, communication network, archival memory, and a memory device. In the preferred embodiment, the self-service digital film processing system allows the customer to choose which digital images to be output, what output device to be used, and in what form the digital images are to be output.
Yet another implementation of the invention comprises a method for allowing a customer to process their own photographic film. In one embodiment, the method comprises inserting the undeveloped film into a self-service film processing system; developing the film within the self-service film processing system; scanning the developed film within the self-service film processing system to produce digital images; and displaying one or more of the digital images to the customer at the self-service film processing system. In a particular embodiment, the method includes displaying the digital images and enhanced digital images to the customer to allow the customer to choose between the digital images and the enhanced digital images.
A further implementation of the invention comprises a prepaid photoprocessing card. In one embodiment, the prepaid photoprocessing card comprises a media and an encoded data device coupled to the media, the encoding data device contains a money balance operable to be used for payment in a self-service film processing system. In a particular embodiment, the encoded data device also contains demographic data stored on the encoded data device prior to use of the prepaid photoprocessing card by the customer.
An advantage of at least one embodiment of the invention is that customer convenience is improved. In particular, the customer is not required to make multiple trips to process their film and film processing becomes a one-stop process.
A further advantage of at least one embodiment is that the customer views the digital images and decides which digital images to print and otherwise output. In addition, the customer can make changes to the digital images before the digital image are printed or otherwise output. As a result, waste resulting from printing unwanted digital images is reduced.
Other advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.